


【天然】太陽的孩子

by nao961103



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nao961103/pseuds/nao961103
Summary: 天然年齡差，20代後半O與15歲少年A，國高中看太多反烏托邦小說後的產物。





	【天然】太陽的孩子

01.

一陣急促的敲門聲打破早晨的靜默。不，天都還沒有透亮呢，要說是早晨說不定還是牽強了點。若是可以的話，大野智很想就這樣繼續死賴在單薄的與這個季節不相襯的棉被裡，裝作沒有人在家的樣子等到敲門的人自動放棄離開。但他很清楚，這是不可行的。畢竟，在這樣的時間點，在這偏僻無人的荒涼之地，他又能往哪裡去呢？

掙扎著離開其實不怎麼暖和的被窩，大野抓起椅背上的大衣往身上隨意地套，一邊小聲嘀咕著一邊走到門前開了門。兩個官員，穿著全身的白色，用白得像雪一樣的衣服把自己裹得嚴嚴實實。他們身上的大衣明顯是用質地極好的布料做成的昂貴品，與大野身上這件穿了十幾年，被磨得單薄而不抗寒的破爛土灰色大衣截然不同。

官員一般不會在這個時間找他的，今天也不是預計要來配給物資的日子。大野揉了揉眼睛，又眨了好幾下眼之後才看清，在兩個官員的中間，一個同樣穿著一身白，卻不是像官員那樣穿著高級的大衣，而只是穿著一般的薄外套的少年正站在那裡，低著頭，左右兩隻手臂都被官員給緊緊地拽著，似乎是怕一不留神就讓他給逃了。

其中一個官員鬆開了手，另一個則拽著少年的手臂往大野的方向推。少年一個重心不穩，跌進大野的懷中，剛好被他給一把接住。據說年紀越小，體溫就會越高，而少年就像一團小小的太陽突然撲過來一樣，從那為了維持平衡而下意識地緊緊抓住大野穿著的大衣布料的手心，傳來陣陣熱意，也傳來因為緊張不安而生的微微顫抖。

這麼小的孩子，不該出現在這種地方的，不是嗎？

至少，除了他自己之外吧。

「這孩子以後讓你帶著。」其中一個官員開口，用冰冷冷的聲音說。「讓他以後可以接你的工作，懂了嗎？」

「……懂了。」

官員拋下了這句話之後就轉身離開，留下大野和少年兩個人。面前的大門還敞開著，導致冷風不停地從外頭灌進室內，不知是否因為如此，少年似乎抓著大野又抓得更緊了些。大野嘆了口氣，拍了拍少年的手要他鬆手，這才能往前踏步去把門給關上，將寒意與冷風隔絕在門的另一頭。

關好門之後，他讓少年先在餐桌前坐下，從櫥櫃裡拿出麵包和他自己做的果醬，切了幾片擺在盤子上，拿好抹刀，放在了少年的眼前。

「你吃吧，不用客氣。」他在少年的對面坐下，看著少年有些怯生生地瞄了自己一眼，伸手扭開果醬的蓋子，拿起抹刀隨意地抹了兩下就把麵包往嘴裡送，大概是真的餓了。「我叫大野智，你呢？」

「相葉……雅紀。」

相葉看起來大概還在十五、十六歲的年紀，還帶著稚氣的臉頰被寒氣給凍得微紅。大概正是在長身高的時期，相葉整體看起來是偏纖瘦的體型，卻又不是那種缺乏營養的細瘦。身上的衣服雖然不像官員的那樣高級，卻也算是好的材質，而且被洗得乾乾淨淨，不染一絲污漬。看起來大概是好人家的孩子，在充滿愛的環境成長，被照顧得無微不至。

這樣的孩子，又怎麼會被送到他這裡來呢？

就算想問，也問不出口。

「你休息一下吧，吃完早餐，你可以睡我的床。」大野從櫥櫃裡翻出了幾片配給的餅乾給自己，充當了今天的早餐。「天亮了我就要出去工作了，就不睡回去了。」

「可、可是……那些官員說，我要跟著你學習……」

「這個時間點就到這裡，想必是凌晨就出發了吧，你應該很累了。」大野笑了笑，拍了拍相葉的頭，準備換上工作服。「只不過就是休息一天而已，沒關係的。」

02.

留下相葉一個人在家裡，大野出了門。太陽升起之後，總算不像清晨的時候那樣冷，不過冷風吹來的時候，他還是沒忍住地縮起了脖子。吹了聲口哨，大野叫來自己的牧羊犬起司，邁步往羊群的方向走去。

他是個牧羊人，從有記憶起就一直在做著這份工作了。

大野做了幾個手勢，讓起司去趕羊，自己則坐在一旁的草地上看著。現在並不算是非常忙的時期，在秋冬交錯之時，不需要照顧新生的小羊，不需要擠羊奶，也不需要趕著羊群到羊毛販那裡去剃毛，只需要看著羊群不被攻擊，有乖乖吃草就好了，而這些工作大部分都能交給他的牧羊犬起司去完成。即使不久之後天氣再轉冷一些就要往南遷徙，需要事前把東西都給準備好，也都是些不太費力的例行性工作罷了。

只不過，今年的冬季，倒是多出了許多「例外」啊。

其中之一是相葉的到來，除此之外，就是在這個快要入冬的時期罕見的有母羊懷孕。

天冷的時候，小羊不易存活，也因此在這個時期通常都不會有母羊懷孕。大野也不懂，為什麼就在這個時候，其中一隻母羊卻懷上了小羊，預計會在最冷的時期出生。這隻小羊，注定從出生的那一刻起，就要面臨生存的最大考驗，那是比其他的新生小羊都來的要更加險峻的環境。

從出生起就被安排好了命運，或許和他有點像也說不定呢。

在這個國家也是這樣的，似乎是從出生的那刻起就決定了命運。

政府強行把人民給分成了兩類，一種是歸政府管的，另一種，讓你自生自滅的。

不，這麼說似乎也不算是太正確，這個國家的所有人民都是屬於政府管轄的，其中的一種，政府會把你照顧得無微不至，每個月配給生活必需品，像是衣服或者糧食，甚至把營養成分和攝取熱量都給安排好了。年紀到了就安排入學，安排工作，甚至幫忙安排合適的結婚對象。人民不能擁有收入，在政府的管轄之下維持表面光鮮亮麗的高水平生活，治安良好，犯罪率極低，實際數據趨近為零。

那是因為，犯罪者，或者被政府認定為對國家沒有貢獻者將從政府的那一套體系之中被剔除，發配到城市之外的地方，從事農林漁牧的工作，而大野就隸屬於這一類人。

他不記得自己有犯過什麼罪，但他從小就在這裡生活了，彷彿命中注定就要如此。他沒有去過城市，不知道那是個什麼樣的地方，官員一個月會來這裡一兩次，將一些配給的乾糧和麵包帶給他，僅靠著那些當然不足以供他生活下去，他必須再到樹林裡狩獵、採果子吃，只有這樣，他才能在這片荒蕪的草原上活下去，同時必須做好政府派給他的工作。

體系內的人不必為了生活發愁，體系外的人則每天都在思考該如何活下去，兩者之間是那麼的截然不同，唯一的共通點大概是，他們都同樣的不自由。

相葉之前是體系內的人吧，他又是做了什麼，才會從體系被剔除，被分配到他這裡呢？

中午，大野回家休息，捏手捏腳地走進屋裡就正好看見相葉揉著眼睛從床上坐起來。他剛睡醒，似乎也還沒完全回神，搖搖晃晃地離開床，站在床邊卻一副不知道該做什麼才好的樣子，只是睜著那雙圓黑的大眼直盯著大野。

「你要吃午餐嗎？」麵包沒剩下多少了，不知道能不能撐到新的配給物資被送來的那一天。「雖說我也只有麵包，而且大概還是你吃不慣的那種。」

「沒關係……我不餓。」大野切了幾片麵包給自己，放棄去思考相葉說的到底是不是真話。「可以給我一杯水嗎？」

「當然，你先坐吧。」

他幫相葉倒了水之後坐下來吃自己的午餐，相葉依舊很安靜，也不太和他對上視線，只是靜靜地喝著自己的水。但是，當大野說起自己下午還要工作，相葉可以繼續待在家裡休息的時候，卻出乎意料地被孩子給強硬地拒絕了。

「我、我來這裡是要幫大野さん的，不可以一直休息！」

「才第一天，你真的不用勉強。」

「不會的！況且我早上也休息夠了，可以的話，我想要趕快熟悉這裡的工作。」

「……那好吧。」

相葉身上的衣物畢竟還是不夠禦寒，但大野也沒有孩子的衣服，只好把自己的衣服給相葉將就地套上，看著對方穿著不合身的衣服笨拙地移動，深呼吸了好一陣子才終於是忍住了笑，好險，相葉似乎沒有發現大野看著自己的時候那努力憋笑的異樣。

大野讓相葉捧著一碗裝著麵包屑、起司塊和一些碎肉與骨頭的「食物」，兩個人一起走出了家門，那是要給起司的午餐。

「起司，過來。」聽見熟悉的聲音，又聞到了熟悉的味道，起司從自己的狗屋裡衝了出來，在看見陌生人的時候疑惑地抬高了一邊的耳朵，卻沒過幾秒就被相葉手上的東西給吸走了注意力，繞著相葉不停地轉，要討他手上的食物。「把那碗東西給他吧。」

「啊……是。」相葉蹲下身子，把食物放在地上，看著起司狼吞虎嚥地清掉碗裡的食物，沒過幾分鐘就把碗給舔得一乾二淨。「是狗狗欸……好可愛喔，他叫作起司？」

「對啊，你很喜歡狗？」

「喜歡！可惜以前都不能養……」相葉試探性地伸出手，輕輕搔了搔起司的耳朵。起司似乎也滿中意這個第一次見面就給了他食物的人，主動靠近相葉，好奇地嗅著他身上的味道，也不排斥相葉摸他。「好可愛。」

「他也不能算是我養的，只是被派來這裡跟我一起工作的牧羊犬而已。」在這個國家大概就是這樣的，不管是誰，都需要有對等的「付出」才行。「他似乎滿喜歡你的，他都不怎麼親我的。」

「真的嗎？」相葉一邊摸起司，一邊因為臉頰被狗狗濕熱的舌頭給舔了幾下而發出笑聲。「以後也要多多指教了喔，起司。」

畢竟還是個孩子嘛，遇見小動物就會覺得開心也是理所當然的。

看著相葉終於露出今天的第一個笑容，不知怎的似乎也稍微安下了心來。這才是孩子該有的天真無憂，不是嗎？大野搖了搖頭，吹了口哨叫來起司，也要相葉快點跟上。看見那孩子的笑之後自己竟然會覺得有點可愛，一定是哪裡不正常吧。

大野花了一些時間和相葉解釋他的工作，趕羊吃草、顧著羊群不要被攻擊，其他就是些季節性的例行事務等等等等。都是些只要做久了就會熟悉的工作，基本上也沒有什麼需要特別教的。相葉是個認真的孩子，一路上都很專心地在聽，反倒讓大野覺得他有些認真得過分了。

吃過晚飯之後，為了省煤油燈的燃料，他們很早就上床睡覺。大野把床讓給了相葉，自己隨便在地上鋪上些舊毯子就這樣將就著睡了。他本來就淺眠，半夜被不知道哪來的聲音給吵醒，翻個身本來想繼續睡，才發現聲音的來源正是睡在床上的相葉。

是哭聲，是相葉在哭。

也是呢，會哭也是正常的吧。畢竟本是住在城市裡，和父母家人一起生活的孩子，卻突然被帶到這樣的地方來，被交給像他這樣的男人，從此以後就得面對這一大片草原和成天咩咩叫的羊群，有哪個孩子不會哭呢？

相葉是真的可憐，可憐被丟到了他身邊，也可憐出生在這樣的國家吧。

03.

照顧起司的工作，基本上由相葉一手包辦了。

大野和相葉才認識幾天，理所當然地還算不上太親，倒是起司，從相葉來到這裡的第二天開始就表現出了狗黏人的特質，一人一狗幾乎是形影不離地待在一起，明明起司對他就不會這樣的。

嘛，也算不上壞事就是了。畢竟住在城市的人民是不准養寵物的，這樣的體驗大概也只有在這種地方才做得到了。

「下午我打算待在家裡做果醬。」大野走出屋子，對正在和起司玩的相葉說。「你可以和起司一起顧著羊群，注意安全就好。」

「大野さん會自己做果醬嗎？」聽見這一番話，相葉望著自己的眼裡突然多了藏不住的敬佩和崇拜情感。明明也不是什麼多厲害的事，僅只是為了生活下去而強行被迫學會的一項技能罷了。「可以讓我留下來幫忙嗎？」

「啊……如果你想的話。」

大野拿出前幾天到樹林裡去採來的莓果，和相葉分了一人一半慢慢地把它們都洗乾淨。說是做果醬，其實也並不需要什麼太繁複的步驟，就只是把莓果切碎丟進鍋子裡煮滾後放進砂糖而已。味道自然不能媲美城市裡配給的那些裝在精緻玻璃罐裡的各式口味果醬，只是要配麵包吃的話也還勉強過得去了。

況且，做成果醬的最大目的僅只是為了要延長食物的保存期限罷了，在這個地方，口味往往不是他第一會考量的要素。

大野讓相葉持續攪拌鍋子裡的果醬，自己則在一旁把等等要裝罐的玻璃罐和湯匙都準備好，等到鍋子裡的果醬煮到差不多之後，大野熄了爐子的火，要相葉快點把煮好的果醬都裝進罐子裡。

「啊啊，小心，溢出來了。」相葉一下子裝得太猛，讓果醬不小心從玻璃罐緣溢了出來。大野放下自己手上拿著的玻璃罐，情急之下只好用食指去接住溢出的果醬，好險果醬接觸到了空氣，已經不像剛起鍋的時候那麼燙了。

「對、對不起……」

「沒關係，下次小心就好了。」大野原本打算就這樣舔掉自己手指上的果醬，卻發現來自相葉的灼熱視線似乎一直定在自己的食指上，烏黑的眼睛裡乘著滿滿的好奇，像是初生小貓等不及要探索這個世界一般的眼神。「你想吃？」

「嗯……」

「就是你前幾天吃過的那個味道啊，不會變的喔？」

「但是……」

「真的是一樣的味道喔？」大野把手指給湊了過去，看見相葉的眼裡像是流星一般亮起了片刻的星光。

一陣濕熱柔軟的觸感纏上食指，相葉舌頭的熱度捲了上來，將大野手指上沾到的果醬帶走。大野看著面前的少年清徹的眼底像是沾滿了銀河裡浮沉著的碎片而閃著光，相葉喉間發出了讚嘆的聲音，嘴角也不自覺地上揚。大野沾了對方的唾液的手指接觸到空氣，開始變得冰涼，彷彿他從他那裡帶走了溫度，也帶走了一些其他模糊而不可言說的情緒。

自己這又是怎麼了。

「好吃！總覺得比之前吃過的還甜啊。」

「啊……畢竟剛煮好，還是溫的嘛。」大野拿起湯匙繼續裝罐的動作，相葉見狀，也趕緊繼續手上做到一半的工作。

「那個……大野さん，」相葉突然支支吾吾地開了口。「為什麼……你會被抓到這裡啊？」

「啊……」原來是這個問題啊。也是呢，就像自己對相葉抱持著許多疑問一樣，想必對方對自己，也是如此吧。「我其實也不太清楚，我一出生就在這裡了。」

「一出生？」孩子的語氣聽起來有些驚訝，這樣的事情，大概不在他的認知範圍內吧。「可是，為什麼……」

「我也不知道為什麼，但從我有記憶以來，我就在這裡了。我小的時候就和現在的你一樣，同樣有一個比我大的男人帶著我，教會我很多事情。我不知道他到底是誰，有可能是我父親，有可能不是，我問過他這個問題，但他從來沒有回答過我，直到他死前都沒有。」大野苦笑。「如果他是我父親，或跟我有關係的人，那或許是他犯了什麼罪，連帶著我也要一生待在這個地方受處罰吧。」

「這樣……不是很不公平嗎？」

「大家早就把這樣的『不公平』視為『公平』了，不是嗎？我在政府眼中，就只是個惡人。」

「不、不是的！」相葉突然提高了嗓音說。「像大野さん這麼溫柔的人，怎麼會是惡人呢？」

「被從名單中剔除的極惡之人發配至邊境，不得靠近城市，你們學校應該也是這樣教的吧。」

「是沒錯，可是，爸爸……他常常說被發配至邊境之人不全都是惡人，那些人只是不想遵守體系所以才會被剔除……翔ちゃん也說他媽媽是這樣和他說的，我以前不太理解那是什麼意思，但是遇見大野さん之後，我好像開始了解那是什麼意思了。」相葉咬了咬牙，話說得激動了連耳朵都開始有些泛紅。「為什麼像大野さん這樣的人不能到城市去呢？」

「嗯？」大野拴緊果醬的蓋子，又拿了一個玻璃罐來繼續裝果醬。他從沒想過會從相葉口中聽見這樣的話。「那麼你呢，你為什麼會被抓來這裡？」

「我……做了壞事。」相葉低下頭去，慢慢將裝好的果醬罐拴緊。「我帶著弟弟到公園去玩的時候，看到穿著白色大衣的官員也帶著他的小孩出來玩。那個小孩的手上拿著一盒好漂亮好漂亮的糖果，是我和弟弟從來沒有看過，從來沒有出現在配給裡的東西。弟弟一直吵著想要吃看看，當然我知道不行，所以只好要他忍耐。直到那個小孩不小心掉了一顆，我想著，就算只讓弟弟吃一次看看也好，就偷偷跑去撿，沒想到……」

沒想到被發現了，所以就被抓來了這裡。不用等相葉說完，大野也知道後續的發展了。

政府官員的所有物是碰不得的，就算是不小心掉在了哪裡，只要一有想要據為己有的動作出現就會被視為偷竊，處以責罰。但是，像相葉這麼小的孩子，又只是初犯這樣輕微的罪，一般來說都是可以免以責罰，以勞動服務之類的項目代替的。不太可能只是因為偷了一顆糖果就被配置邊境。

這是個警告。

聽了相葉方才的那番話，顯然，在政府的眼中，在相葉親近的人裡很大機率出現了「異己分子」。拿孩子開刀顯然就只是個要人不要輕舉妄動的警告，包括相葉剛剛提到的「翔ちゃん」，也很有可能是被拿來操作的下一顆棋。

手段如此難看，連孩子都不願放過，就只為了要人乖乖閉嘴嗎？

「相葉くん並沒有做錯任何事喔。」

「……咦？」

「相葉くん只是想讓弟弟吃吃看糖果而已，對吧？」大野微笑，伸手拍了拍相葉柔軟的髮頂。「相葉くん是個好孩子呢。」

大野想起了那個帶著自己長大的男人，想起他生前和自己說過的許多事情，包括有關政府和城市的那些。

有時候他會覺得，出生在邊境，說不定也能算是一種幸運。

04.

官員送來了物資，比原本大野預估的時間還要早上了一個星期左右。大概是因為多了一個孩子要照顧，才會破例提早送來吧。相葉的存在，對政府來說顯然依舊重要。

大野站著，默默地看著官員把裝在箱子裡的物資運進來。相葉已經迫不及待地開始拆起那些箱子，內容物都是些大野看慣的東西，麵包，砂糖和鹽，還有一些乾糧。唯一的不同，大概就是多了一些讓孩子穿的衣服和冬天保暖的棉被。

相葉很快地把箱子裡的東西都看了一輪後，不知道為什麼，大野覺得他似乎露出了失望的表情。他看著相葉，看他有些怯生生地在官員要離開之前出聲叫住了他們，彷彿鼓起了最大的勇氣，才把想說的話如蚊子叫一般地說出口，聲音小得彷彿就要被空氣給吞噬。

「你說什麼？」官員向前一步，由上往下俯瞰相葉，這似乎讓他更緊張了。

「我、我是說，請問……沒有紙和筆嗎？」

「紙和筆？」官員皺起了眉頭，顯然不想聽見這樣的辭彙出現。「你要那些東西做什麼？」

「我……我只是想寫信寄回家，讓爸爸媽媽和弟弟……」

「別傻了，你以為來自邊境的信會寄得到城市？」那官員彷彿聽見了什麼好笑的話一樣，拍著大腿露出了難看的笑容。「城市裡的信都不一定寄得到了！」

官員不再搭理相葉，擺擺手就走得不見蹤影。大野能理解相葉想要寫信給家人的心情，卻一點忙都幫不上。他一言不發，開始整理箱子裡的配給物品，把東西給歸位到它們該在的位置。相葉還站在原地，看起來像是在發楞，視線直直地盯著官員離開的那個方向，好像在望著很遠的地方。

幾分鐘之後，相葉開始幫他一起收那些東西。比起城市，這裡配給的物資肯定是寒酸了不知道多少倍的吧，但相葉從來都沒有抱怨過一句話，沒有嫌過他做的飯不好吃，出去外面的時候，即使冷也只是一個勁地把脖子往大衣裡縮。

身為一個年長者，自己到底能為這麼好的孩子做些什麼？

「說起來，你會寫字啊，啊，這也是理所當然的嘛。」相葉在學校肯定學過寫字的，和沒有上過學的自己不一樣。「真好啊。」

「咦……大野さん不會嗎？」

「以前那個人曾經想要教過我的，但你也知道的嘛，這裡沒有工具。」沒有紙和筆，他就算是想學，也學不來。「況且，似乎也沒有什麼學的必要。」

半夜，大野依舊會被相葉的哭聲吵醒。

今晚也是如此。他翻了個身，把棉被拉過了頭，緊緊閉上眼睛，想要裝作聽不見，那抽抽噎噎，宛如小動物掙扎至失了力氣時會發出的嗚咽聲卻像是鋒利的針一般無情地刺進他的耳朵，像是要把同樣的悲傷直接刻進他的心臟，逼他去品同一份寂寞。

於相葉來說，自己到底是什麼樣的存在呢？肯定不是家人，說是朋友似乎也顯得牽強，一個可以依靠、會照顧自己的大人嗎？但他不知道自己有哪一點特質是值得被依賴、信任的。

這個地方就只有他們兩個人了，相葉的世界裡只剩下一個他。

他們還有可能成為別的什麼嗎？

05.

早上，大野弄著他和相葉兩個人的早餐，相葉則坐在餐桌前等著，似乎一個人在弄著什麼東西，時不時地會發出聲音來。大野弄好了食物，一手拿著一個盤子端上桌，放下盤子的同時也好奇地湊過去看，相葉究竟是在做什麼。

「你看！」相葉手裡拿著一把老舊的餐刀，桌上堆了些像是從木頭上削下來的木屑。大野有些震驚，不知道相葉到底做了什麼，不過依舊是順著相葉的意，把視線移向對方手指所指的方向。「這是大野さん的名字喔。」

「我的名字？」那就是所謂的文字嗎？三個由簡單的線條所構成的，彷彿記號一樣的東西，被相葉給刻在了木質的餐桌上。他看不懂，只能看著相葉手指著那些文字，慢慢地讀出了他三音節的名字。

「對啊，是大野さん的名字喔，智。」相葉笑了起來。「因為不知道漢字，所以只能寫成假名呢。」

「漢字？」

「對啊，漢字啊就是，該怎麼說才好呢……」

相葉花了些時間和他解釋所謂的文字分成了哪幾種，彼此之間又有什麼不同之類的繁複問題。不過那些看來似乎也已經沒有那麼重要了。名字對他來說，從來都只是一種帶來方便的稱謂。而現在，他看著被相葉一筆一劃刻在桌上的自己的名字，第一次覺得，原來那簡單的三個音節，也能是這樣的生動。

彷彿只有相葉喊出他的名字的那個瞬間，他才擁有了心臟正在跳動的實感。自己是真正存在在這個世界上的，在這裡發生的所有一切，都不會是一場夢。因為有相葉在，連流動的時光彷彿都變得真切，他開始聽得見一分一秒走過的聲音，看著每天升起又落下的太陽，不再覺得那彷彿只是一種幻象，他不再虛偽。

至今為止，他到底過的都是什麼樣的生活？

「相葉くん也……把自己的名字刻上去吧。」

「咦……我的？」

「嗯。我也想知道，相葉くん的名字怎麼寫啊。」

「好啊，當然沒有問題！」

大野靜靜地看著相葉把自己的名字也用那把老舊的餐刀一筆一劃地刻在桌上，就在自己的旁邊。同樣也是三個音節，同樣也由簡單的線條所構成像記號一般的文字。大野默念了一遍代表著相葉的那個名字，耳邊彷彿響起了聲音，是秒針轉動，齒輪互相碰撞時所產生的，那種讓人安心的頻率。

大野笑了，伸出手指沿著桌上的刻紋劃過，想要記住他們的樣子。

相葉一定是太陽的孩子，是帶給了他光亮的孩子。

下午，大野帶相葉到樹林裡去。他們採了些果子和可以吃的植物，也去看大野設好的陷阱裡有沒有抓到動物。大野本來是不想讓相葉跟來的，為了活下去，他們必須以其他生物為食，他早已習慣生命因為自己而凋零，但對相葉來說，那肯定不是一件該發生的事情吧。

正確來說，是一件不該發生在眼前的事情。

「啊。」一隻兔子掉進了陷阱，已經死了。大野要相葉站在旁邊看，自己則將兔子屍體從陷阱取下，並重新開始佈置新的陷阱。「今天的晚餐有著落了。」

「我們……要吃牠？」

「嗯。兔子肉，城市裡應該見不到吧？」

「嗯。我們也……很少看見動物。」畢竟養來食用的動物都在邊境被處理好後才會送進城市，相葉沒有看過也是正常的。「大野さん一直都是這樣自己抓動物來吃嗎？」

「嗯，畢竟不吃的話，只靠配給物資和那些果子是不夠活下去的。」他知道，相葉或許還無法接受，但這就是事實，為了生存，他總有一天還是得接受才行。「你不想吃的話，我可以弄別的東西給你吃。」

「不……沒關係，這也是沒辦法的，對吧？」相葉擠出一個笑容，笑得牽強。

天氣似乎越來越冷，差不多也到了他們要往南遷的時期，或許今年還得比以往來得要早出發。晚餐之前，大野去看了那隻懷孕的母羊，似乎就快生了，大概撐不到他們抵達可以駐紮的地方，不過也不可能因為這樣就延後南遷的時間。

再過兩三天就得出發，大野想。

大野做了兔肉燉湯當晚餐，肉類較不易保存，所以他通常都是抓到了就會馬上吃掉。他和相葉一起吃晚餐，席間兩個人並沒有什麼太熱絡的談話。他當然知道是為什麼，相葉碗裡的肉塊沒有被吃掉，一直到他開始收拾碗盤，都還孤零零地躺在碗裡。

那幾塊肉最後進了起司的肚子。大野要相葉把剩下的食物都拿去給起司吃，如果他不想吃的話。大野一邊清洗著碗盤，一邊注意著外面的動靜。門被打開又關上，是相葉拿著已經被起司舔得一乾二淨的碗走了進來，走到他的身邊，將髒掉的碗遞給大野。

「謝謝。」大野接過碗。「你累了先休息吧。」

「……大野さん。」相葉沉默了幾秒之後，支支吾吾地開口。「為什麼你必須要這樣呢？」

「……怎麼了？」孩子的語氣裡藏著顫抖，大野決定先暫停手上的工作，擦了擦手之後，轉過身面對相葉。

「為什麼這裡的生活會這麼辛苦呢？我在城市的時候，只要等官員把食物送來就好了，根本就沒有煩惱過要自己去找食物……可是你不一樣，你每天都在想，為了活著，還有什麼該做的事情沒做，甚至現在，你還要想辦法照顧我……

「為什麼我不可以寫信回家？為什麼我不能離開這裡，你也不可以。你明明沒有做錯事情，你明明就是一個好人，可是卻被迫待在這裡……我也……可能一輩子都再也見不到家人了……

「為什麼……如果可以的話，我想請你來我家玩，把你介紹給我的家人……我媽媽會做很好喝的味噌湯，我好想再喝一次……

「為什麼、為什麼我們一定要在這裡……」

大野看見相葉的眼淚，大顆大顆的淚珠不停地從孩子的眼角滾落，弄濕那張因為情緒激動而泛了紅韻的臉頰。相葉用手去擦，卻似乎怎麼擦都擦不乾淨，只是因為過大的力道而把自己的臉弄得更紅，用力抽噎著吸氣的樣子不禁讓大野開始擔心，相葉下一秒是不是就會窒息而死。

胸口悶痛著，似乎有誰正在抽乾房子裡的空氣，要他們一起葬身在此，將一些秘密與情感就此掩埋。他不知道該怎麼安慰哭泣的孩子，他不記得自己以前若是哭了，那位照顧他的大人是怎麼安撫他的。或許他根本就沒有哭過，因為那不被允許，哭泣並不能解決任何事，沒有人會因為他的眼淚同情他，食物更不可能因為他的眼淚就從天上掉下來，他沒有時間哭泣，沒有時間去做任何沒有意義的事。

但相葉和他不一樣，他應該要和他不一樣的。

「……別哭。」大野向前，伸手圈住了孩子不停顫抖著的身體。孩子的眼淚弄濕他的衣服，但他不在意。「不要哭了，相葉くん。」

06.

早上，是大野先醒了過來。

相葉還在睡，就睡在他的旁邊。昨天晚上，他抱著相葉，等到孩子終於不再哭了，才把人哄到床上去睡。但相葉卻不讓他走，他只好和相葉一起擠這張小小的單人床。一整個晚上，相葉彷彿把他當成一隻大型的泰迪熊玩偶一樣抱著不放，手捏住他的衣角，把那裡的布料都給捏皺。

相葉的體溫很高，身體很燙，抱在懷裡彷彿就像抱著一團暖暖的火球。或許也是因為這樣，大野難得能在這寒冷的冬天沉沉地一覺到天亮，沒有被冷醒，也不會輕易地就被外面的聲響吵醒，甚至有些起得晚了。

相葉臉上還留著淚痕，大野小心翼翼地起床，不想吵醒對方，卻還是在下了床之後，聽見背後傳來少年剛睡醒的，沙啞而黏稠的聲音。

「大野さん……」相葉一邊揉著眼睛，一邊喚了他的名字。「早安。」

「早安，」他回答他，嘴角浮現微笑。「相葉くん。」

天氣又變冷了，或許明天就該往南遷徙。

準備工作都弄得差不多了，他們有可以保存一、兩個禮拜左右的食物，破了洞的帳蓬也早就被大野補好，起司也是一副蠢蠢欲動，隨時都可以出發的樣子。下午，他們沒有事情要做，就兩個人並肩坐在山丘上，看著羊群們吃草。相葉讓起司趴在他的大腿上，用手搔他的耳朵，搔得起司露出一臉舒服的表情。

「相葉くん。」大野忽然喚了相葉。

「嗯？」相葉停下搔起司耳朵的動作，轉頭望向大野。

「手借我一下好嗎？」

「手？」相葉雖然覺得疑惑，還是把自己的手伸給了大野。

「嗯。」右手握住相葉的手腕，大野用左手食指在對方手心上慢慢畫出不知從何時開始深深刻在腦海裡的那些文字。相葉的手心很軟，也很溫暖。「你教我的，我學會了。」

「是我的名字！」相葉驚呼。「那大野さん的名字呢？」

「還沒有記住……再給我幾天時間吧。」

「嗯！」

孩子似乎沒有察覺，大野比起自己，先記住了他的名字的這件事情，都代表了什麼樣的含義。不，大概就連他自己，都搞不清楚為什麼自己能夠這麼快就把相葉名字的那三個文字給記住吧。

相葉想要離開這裡，回到城市與家人團聚。

離開這裡，那是他從來都沒有想過的。

大野望著羊群吃草，忽然覺得自己與那些綿羊似乎並無不同。

07.

隔天中午，他們啟程，帶上為數不多的行李，趕著一大群咩咩叫著的綿羊一路向南。大野讓相葉走在隊伍中間，順便顧著那隻懷孕的母羊，起司則聽著大野的指令顧著羊群不要走散。

走累了就找地方紮營休息，天亮了，就起床繼續走。他們持續了好幾天這樣的生活，每一天醒來就是繼續向前邁步。通常都是大野會先醒過來，然後才去叫醒相葉。但是，今天卻是大野被相葉有些激烈的搖晃吵醒，意識還沒完全清醒就被情緒激動的孩子給抓著手臂往外拉。

「大野さん快點起床，快點起床！」

「等、等等，讓我穿個外套……」

隨手抓過放在旁邊的大衣披上後，大野被相葉拉出了帳蓬。清晨的陽光刺眼，大野瞇起眼睛，努力適應了太過耀眼的陽光之後，才看清相葉手指的那個方向，一隻努力掙扎著要站得穩，毛髮都還尚未蓬鬆的白色小綿羊，顫抖著跨出牠走在這個世界上的第一步。

新生的生命，誕生在他們眼前，這是一隻誕生於冬日早晨的小羊，現在正努力地朝著媽媽的方向走去，想要快點吸飽奶水來填飽肚子。牠是奇蹟，也是太陽的孩子，受這冬日暖陽庇護，受這片草原愛戴，享有母親全心全意的愛，也回報給母親自己的所有。

牠會成長，會跟著時間前進，會隨著太陽東昇西落推進年歲，依著自己的意志過完一生。希望這隻小羊能過得幸福，大野沒來由的就冒出了這樣的想法，他希望牠能順利成長，也許時機到了，牠也會有牠的孩子，繼續在這世界傳遞奇蹟，延續生命的火苗。

他們會仰望同一片天空，同一顆豔陽，從出生到死亡，每個人都是這樣。

有些事情，或許他一直都忘記了。

他的職責是要把相葉照顧好，那麼他就該給他最好的。最好的愛，還有最好的人生。

太陽的孩子就該活在最耀眼的地方。

而他，是受了陽光的塵埃眷顧的那個人。

「相葉くん，」大野向相葉伸出了手。「我們一起回城市去吧。」

（完）


End file.
